


Pretty When You Cry

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hair-pulling, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: On the last day of the family camping trip, Yuuri and Victor get their last moments of alone time before they have to go their separate ways. But, neither of them want it to end there.





	Pretty When You Cry

The sun had gone down by the time Victor left the cabin that he was staying in. He glanced around for anyone in sight before walking straight to the greenhouse. He adjusted his crop top, the sweat building up on his skin from the California weather. Turning his head to survey the area, he walked into the greenhouse quietly. It was silent, the rustling from outside it could be heard.

He walked through the aisle and turned the corner to open the door to the small outside sitting area.

It had fairy lights strung above from the fence surrounding the small area to the greenhouse to make it bright. Flowers blooming all around and a bench in the middle with an umbrella to protect those in the sun. It was beautiful all together, but that isn’t what he believed was the main reason for it’s beauty.

Yuuri stood by the section of roses, wearing his short sleeved collared shirt that was a shade of blue to match Victor’s eyes and beige cargo shorts. His hair was in it’s usual messy way that pulled at Victor’s young heart strings. The door shut behind him and Yuuri looked over his shoulder to see Victor standing before him with his arms behind his back.

The silver hair upon his head pulled into a loose ponytail, some strands framing his face. His shorts were shorter than usual and the white crop top tied above his stomach, the younger man flushed under his stare.

They met halfway in an instant, Yuuri’s arms went around Victor’s dainty waist as Victor’s went straight to the back of his neck. Yuuri pressed their foreheads together, the younger man felt embarrassed with how fast his heartbeat for this man he’s only known for a month after staying at the campsite with my family.

A finger brushed Victor’s bottom lip, watching the way Yuuri’s eyes pulled him in with so much emotions; telling Victor everything he needed to know about how the older man felt about him. His cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink when Yuuri leaned in, kissing him ever so softly.

Victor practically melted into the kiss as their bodies pressed close to one another. There were no words to describe everything he feeling. Yuuri’s hands held him from the small of his back, the height difference making the scene more thrilling in the sense of how much taller Yuuri is from him. They were only a few inches apart but it still made a difference on the Russian.

It was so quiet in their surroundings, only the sound of crickets chirping and rustling of trees in the still wind. Their lips molded like they were made for each other, Victor’s nineteen-year-old mind believes it. They pulled away slowly, Victor could feel his stomach rumble as it’s own way of pleading to kiss more.

Both men sat on the bench together, their thighs pressed together so no space was between them. Yuuri’s arm went around the back of Victor’s shoulder while he rested his head on Yuuri’s own. They sat together in silence, taking in each other’s presence. Victor knew the reason they had met up. It send a sad cry through his body, knowing he might never see Yuuri again after tomorrow.

They both lived in different countries which had quite the impact on what this is. Yuuri was going to college in the states, he was almost done with his bachelors at his age of twenty-one.

Making Victor feel small for only managing to get half way to own bachelors. Victor sighs, trying to remember every detail of the Japanese man.

“Can you tell me your favorite place in Russia is?” Yuuri asked through the silence, Victor paused.

“I’ve told you already.”

”Tell me again.”

The breathless words that released from his lover’s mouth sent a shiver down his spine as if the weather had dropped to the negatives. The younger man smiled at the response, only to nod before beginning the story he can recall telling Yuuri the first time they met.

“There is an ice rink down the street from my apartment. It’s owned by a family friend of ours, who mom my parents have known forever. His name is Yakov, he taught me to figure skate at a young age.” He murmured quietly. “I learned everything there, I call it my second home because of how happy and at ease I am on the ice.

”There isn’t anything fancy about it either. There is one solid rink that had a grey wall around it, no glass windows to protect anyone since they don’t do hockey at that specific rink. It’s home base for the professional figure skaters who are in those type of competitions.”

Yuuri continued to listen in silence, holding an expression that seemed to make him look like he was trying to picture the said rink.

“I go there every day at night since the others have practice in the morning. Yakov’s ex-wife, Lilia, gave me a spare key to go whenever I liked; including after closing since they clean the ice in the morning. I’d go and skate and skate and skate until my legs gave out or I grew fatigue.”

“Did you ever think of becoming a professional?”

The question startled Victor, “No.. I think it’s a bit too late for it.”

“Too late?” Yuuri’s face turned confused. “It’s never too late for something like that. I’m sure you’d get right in with how much you love the sport.”

Victor couldn’t help but shrug, “Maybe one day. For now, I think I’ll focus on school.”

“I want to visit the rink one day.”

“You should.” He whispered, “It’s beautiful.”  
Silence filled the space once again, unanswered questions on the tip of his tongue that were burning his mouth. All of his fears bottled up at the thought of Yuuri not wanting the same as him.

“Yuuri—”

“I decided to take a trip to Russia before my classes begin again,” Yuuri spoke up before Victor could say anything else. “I hear St.Petersburg is pretty nice during that season.”

Victor blinked, sitting up as Yuuri moved to stand from his seat. He smiled shyly at Victor once he turned around, as if trying to gain some courage to say more. Victor placed his hands on his thighs to await for more information.

“Really?” The younger man whispered in surprise.

Yuuri nodded, “I don’t think I can stay away for so long..”

“Why’s that?”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re perfect.” Yuuri murmured in disbelief as if it wasn’t a question. “I’ve had more fun here than I have in so long after leaving home to study here. Being with you, here, feels more at home than anything. Which sounds extremely forward..” The older man rubbed his face to hide his blush. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at declaring my feelings.”

Victor beamed up at him with a laugh, Yuuri’s hands dropped immediately at the sound. They both stared into each other lovingly, like they’ve known of one another for ages.

“I can say the feelings are absolutely mutual. I don’t want to leave just yet.” Victor whispered his confession. “I want to stay with you.”

“I’m still here, always will be.”

“But not where I want you.”

The reality hurt in both of their opinion. Yuuri grasped Victor’s hands, pulling him onto his feet. One hand resting on his hip while the other laced into Victor’s own. The younger man looked quizzically at Yuuri at the sudden position they were in.

“Dance with me, Victor.”

Victor glanced at their surroundings, “There’s no music.”

“Then, let’s make music.”

Not another word fell between them as they danced in the garden. Their feet moving to a song that was being formed by each step they took. Victor didn’t know what Yuuri meant until they were insync. It was so easy for them to mold into one person, both of them listening to the same song in their head without saying words.

Only expressing them in their dance that they shared together. It was unlike anything Victor had done before, not struggling to keep up with Yuuri. They moved so well together, it made Victor truly believe they were made for each other. Nothing will ever show them they’re not when things like this showcase it.  
Yuuri’s hands fell to Victor’s waist, holding him close as their song went from bright and ecstatic to soft and slow.

They fell into a sway as Victor wrapped his arms around the back of Yuuri’s neck, playing with the hair that grew on the bottom of the back of his head. They created the most romantic song Victor has ever heard.

All he can think about are the memories they made with one another here at this hot, bright place. Sneaking off from the tour to go spend the day swimming at the lake by the waterfall.

Sitting with each other’s families at dinner. Sharing clothing when the other had something missing. Making out in the greenhouse when no one came by since a lot of people didn’t care for it due to it’s distance from camp. Talking about their lives to one another at the flag post before heading to bed.

He’s going to miss Yuuri so much.

“Hey, Yuuri?.” Victor whispered softly as they finally came to a complete stop. “I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Can.. Can we..” The words forming at the back of his tight throat, “Can we.. Can we do it?”

The older man’s eyebrows furrowed, “Do what?”

His pale cheeks grew red within seconds, “We won’t see each other for while and we haven’t gone any further besides touching each other but, can we have sex?”

Yuuri blinked at Victor’s forwardness, noticing him trying not to look Yuuri in the eye. It was quite the sight, Victor was sure of it. He’s never been so forward with someone before, it make his body shiver. Yuuri smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to Victor’s forehead.

“Can you wait here for a few minutes, I have to go get something?”

“Where are you going?” Victor quickly asked, pulling his hand as Yuuri backed away.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I need to get supplies.” Yuuri stated casually, causing the burn on Victor’s cheeks to grow worse. “Is that alright, baby?”

Victor nodded silently, his heart skipping a beat at the pet name, sitting back on the bench as Yuuri turns ned to leave the greenhouse.

The wait felt like ages, but he knew it wasn’t as long as he thought once Yuuri had returned. Victor sat nervously as he noticed Yuuri’s figure walk into the greenhouse and over to where Victor was.

The door had opened, the younger man’s eyes drew to the packet of lube and condoms. He knew they were accessible in the nurse’s office that was near his family’s cabin. The nurse was a bit on the odd side, everyone assumed they were for her and now Victor see’s a way of using them too.

Swallowing, Victor stood up for Yuuri. The older man walked towards him, placing the supplies on the table before wrapping his arms around the younger man. Victor grasped his his, gently pulling him down to bring their lips together.

Sometimes they kissed with passion, never wanting it to end. While other times, they kissed like this where it was filled with lust and impatience. Yuuri’s hands traveled down his waist to his behind, cupping the skin he could feel and shorts. Victor whimpered into his mouth, his lover’s strength lifting him to seat him onto the table away from the bench.

The younger man fumbled to unbutton Yuuri’s shirt, dying to touch his heated skin.

The shirt fell onto the grass, Yuuri pushed up Victor’s crop top and tossed it with his own.

“Please, Yuuri..” Victor whined softly, edging near the end of the table to wrap his legs around Yuuri’s waist. Their clothed bulges pressed achingly perfect, “Touch me.”

Yuuri groaned in satisfaction, watching the way Victor was acting so coy. His pink lips parted, begging for Yuuri to do anything to him at this point. The older man took Victor’s hand, bringing them to the button of his shorts. It didn’t take words for Victor to know what he was being asked and quickly removed Yuuri’s shorts till they dropped to his ankles. He sported only his bare skin, no boxers or briefs to cover up.

The sight made Victor’s mouth water, instantly grasping for the hard cock carefully and stroking it slowly.

Victor craned his neck up teasingly, looking at the Japanese man to watch how he was making him feel.

Hands managed to find Victor’s own shorts, pulling them off slowly. A peak of blue traced on his waist with a beaming expression on Victor’s face. Yuuri’s eyes gawked at the unbelievable view of Victor in baby blue laced panties that struggled to confined Victor’s hard length.

“I wore them just for you,” the younger man whispered, brushing his thumb on Yuuri’s tip.  
The one thing Victor was trying to fight was Yuuri going gentle on him. Out of all the times they’ve been physical, Yuuri has treated him like glass. The last thing he wants is for Yuuri to do the same here in the situation they’ve brought themselves into.

Victor brought these just in case and he was glad he wore them tonight, he was going to get fucked by this beautiful human being if it’s the last thing he does.

“Fuck,” Yuuri swore, taking Victor’s hands off him and pulling them up to turn him around on the table.

Victor’s feet touched the ground as he bent over the wooden table, his ass up high for Yuuri’s access. Awaiting the claim he dreamed of ever since meeting him. Yuuri reached for the lube and slicked his fingers up, teasing Victor’s tight hole.

A gasp pushed out of his mouth as Yuuri pushed the first finger into him. The long, slender fingers that filled Victor just right began to move in him.

Whimpers and moans released from Victor, gripping the table as Yuuri stretched him out for their later preparations. Another finger pushed in and Yuuri began to make a scissor motion, Victor whined out in pleasure. Pushing his ass towards Yuuri for more, he knows where his prostate is; all he needed was for Yuuri to push there.

“Yuuri, please!” Victor cried out, Yuuri chuckled lowly at his attempt.

“Wait for me, baby. I know you want it, but wouldn’t it feel better if it was my cock and not my fingers?”

A moan was his reply when Yuuri pushed his a third, fingering him with the cautious detail of not hitting Victor’s prostate. He panted heavily, needing him inside as soon as possible. Yuuri noticed Victor trying to push his hips more.

Victor suddenly stopped the moment Yuuri’s hand met his ass, a sting from the smack made Victor’s cock twitch and a drawn out moan of Yuuri’s name fall off his tongue. Tears brimmed his eyes to his surprise, Yuuri stopped moving his fingers.

“You liked that, Vitya?” Yuuri smirked hotly, the younger man shook under his stare.

“ _Yes_ ,” Victor whispered, trying to push his ass back for more.

Yuuri clearly took that as another attempt and smacked his ass once more, the burn was intoxicating. His eyes widened in shock, hands reached for Victor’s ponytail and slowly pulled him up making him arch his back. Yuuri’s lips gently brushed his ear teasingly.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Yuuri whispered hotly, “Tell me what you want me to do?”

“I want you—I need you.” He whined out in reply.

“Need me to do what?”

Victor choked out another mean as the hands in his hair tightened, “Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The older man murmured.

Yuuri slowly released Victor’s hair and his hands fell to Victor’s waist, pulling him slightly off the table to let his leaking cock hang away from the wooden table.

The tip of Yuuri’s cock rubbed against him teasingly, he could see the older man reach over for the condom and lube again. Victor pulled his hands into fists, tears were already falling from how much he needed Yuuri inside him.

“You ready, Vitya?”

“Yes.”

Then, his mouth gaped open at the push inside him. Yuuri slowly let his inches sink inside Victor, until he was buried perfectly. Victor noticed Yuuri’s hips against his ass, a whimper came from himself. Hands traced up Victor’s back teasingly, tilting his chin to look at him. Yuuri’s face was flushed and eyes dialated, looking at him only made his knees wobble.

“How do you feel?”

Victor fluttered his eyelashes, “Full.”

“Good boy.” Yuuri replied smoothly, gripping his hip tighter before starting to thrust into him quickly.

Their skin smacked after each thrust, Victor moaned out Yuuri’s name unashamed of anyone who might hear. He was loud in bed but never this loud. There was no way he could help it, Yuuri was thrusting into his so roughly that his senses were bouncing everywhere.

The fullness of Yuuri’s cock stuffing him perfectly with the pressure on his walls. Yuuri’s grunts and moans echoing in his ears like music was being made. The smack of his hips to Victor’s ass, knowing his skin would be red with prints of his hand and hips.

The hands grasping his hips to make sure they’d leave bruises for anyone to see. The only word Victor mewled out was Yuuri’s name.

“Yuuri!” Victor cried out after a particular hard thrust into his prostate, the tears continued to fall and Yuuri thrusted into him again.

“Oh, Vitya. You look so pretty when you cry,” Yuuri whispered, pulling his cock out until only the tip was in before pushing back inside roughly. Victor arched his back beautifully at the delicious feeling. “Does my cock feel that good?”

“Yes!”

Yuuri quickly pulled out, turning Victor around and placing his back on the table. The younger man didn’t get another word out as Yuuri lifted his legs onto his shoulders and slipped right back inside. Victor gripped the sides of the table, moaning at the change in position. Victor watched Yuuri’s face focus on trying to pleasure Victor, his hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat built up from their actions and weather.

Cheeks flushed, it was absolutely hot that Victor couldn’t help but finally come at the sight of Yuuri’s determination for him to finish as well as his cock thrusting inside him.

A few more thrusts once Victor’s walls tightened pushed his orgasm out of him. Yuuri came into the condom, groaning out Victor’s name.

They both rode out their orgasms before finally finishing. Victor panted heavily, wincing as Yuuri slowly pulled out of him and went to dispose of the condom.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri murmured so sweetly, the younger man blushed at his tone.

He covered his face embarrassed, “I’m perfect.”

Yuuri smiled warmly, picking Victor up to sit him into his lap cautiously as he took a seat on the bench. Resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, they sat together to take in their presence. Victor’s heart was still pounding quickly, he smiled sadly as he tucked his face into Yuuri’s neck.

“What’s wrong, Vitya?”

“I don’t want you to go,” The younger man whispered weakly, tracing shapes upon Yuuri’s heated skin. “You keep making me fall for you more and more—I don’t want to leave.”

They sat quietly together and Yuuri released a sigh, “It won’t be too long. We’ll be together in no time, just focus on right now, okay?”

Victor knew he was right, curling into his nude body comfortably before pulling his chin down to steal a kiss from his red lips.

“You promise?” Victor asked, their eyes pouring towards one another.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this ages ago like new year’s day? but, this fic was based on this beautiful [art](https://mobile.twitter.com/butleronduty/status/935154457658003456) i saw and i had to do it!!
> 
> ao3/poppysicle  
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller


End file.
